


In Spirit

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Series: Naughty, Naughty - A Tseng/Reno Discipline Collection [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Dom!Tseng, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Predicament Play, Prostate Massage, Sub!Reno, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Reno wants Tseng to come out clubbing, but Tseng has no interest. Their compromise is going to give Reno a hard time.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Naughty, Naughty - A Tseng/Reno Discipline Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153901
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	In Spirit

“Come on Chief,” Reno whined, tossing himself haphazardly across the couch, “I know it’s not usually your scene, but can’t you come along just this once?”

“No, Reno,” Tseng said flatly for the fortieth time today. His book was just getting to an interesting part, and he wasn’t very enthused with Reno’s distraction.

“Elena and Rude are both coming,” Reno added, “It’s not gonna be the same without you.”

“Shame,” Tseng replied.

Reno had managed to wrangle the team together for a night of clubbing, and was dressed accordingly - a mostly-unbuttoned purple shirt paired with distressed skinny jeans. His nails had been polished black, and his hair was wound up in a bun hanging down over his neck.

Tseng’s hair was done up in a bun too, but his style was far more for comfort than fashion. The Turks’ director had his own evening plans, and they involved a nice mystery novel and a warm mug of tea on his couch. Dance clubs were certainly not his scene, as Reno had mentioned, and Tseng had no intention of changing that anytime soon.

“C’mon, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Reno prodded. He lifted himself up off the couch and repositioned, setting himself in Tseng’s lap and plucking the book from his hands to command his full attention, “The book’ll still be here tomorrow, you know. Come out with us - just this once.”

Tseng cut an annoyed glare at Reno as his book was unceremoniously swiped from him. This begging had been going on all day long, and all day long Tseng had stood his ground firmly. He wasn’t about to change his mind now - when was Reno going to take “no” for an answer and let it go?

Tseng took a deep breath and sighed, pondering for a minute how he could get Reno to leave him alone. The redhead was nearly late for his own meetup at this point - he seemed dead-set on not leaving without Tseng in tow. There had to be some way he could get Reno to quiet down and get on his way.

“Is it because you’re scared to dance?” Reno teased. He pressed his hips harder against his boss’s thigh, “All you gotta do is grind on me all night. I don’t mind,” He stuck his tongue out at his boss and winked through bedroom eyes, continuing to hump against Tseng’s leg. Leave it to Reno to make himself horny right before leaving the house.

Normally, that would have Tseng feeling even more annoyed. But tonight, it brought a spark of clarity.

“Tell you what,” Tseng said slowly, piecing together an idea as he went, “Why don’t we make a deal?”

Reno’s eyebrows raised - he’d honestly been expecting even more of a fight. Maybe the flirting was all it took.

“What kind of deal?” the redhead purred.

“Bedroom,” Tseng commanded, letting a smirk show through on his lips. Reno was all too happy to bounce off his knee and beeline for the bed, followed not far behind by Tseng. Reno set himself up on the black sheets and watched as Tseng walked right by - stopping by the playroom first, huh? He must’ve had a sex toy of some kind in mind.

Well, that didn’t bother Reno one bit. He was happy to lounge in waiting, trying to make himself look extra appealing. Sex sells, after all, and he wanted to milk his persuasive tactics for all they were worth. 

Tseng wasn’t long, stepping in only a moment later - his hands folded behind his back.

“Pants off,” he ordered with a grin, “Turn over,” It was imperative to keep an interested look on his face - he didn’t want any questions from Reno. 

“Mm - yes, Sir,” Reno purred in return, happily pulling his jeans down to his knees and positioning himself so Tseng had full access to his ass, “So… What exactly is this deal you were-”

Reno cut himself off with a moan as he felt Tseng’s lubricated fingers begin to stroke at his entrance. He relaxed against the prodding and allowed his boss’s fingers to slowly enter and open him up, one at a time until three were reached. They teased his prostate and drew more moans and gasps from him, turning his mind away from dancing entirely for a few minutes. 

Reno’s eyes flew open as he felt something new against his asshole - something firmer. Slowly, Tseng slid the curved plug into place, making sure that the bend of the prostate massager was situated correctly inside of his lover. 

“There,” Tseng said, satisfied, “You’d better get dressed now. You’re already running late.”

“...Huh?” Reno panted, hips pumping at the air as he tried to maintain some of the sensation that had suddenly stopped.

“I’m not going to the club, Reno,” Tseng stated as he grabbed a towel from the nightstand, “But since you were so damn insistent, I thought this might be a nice compromise. This way, I’ll be there in spirit.”

“I… N-No! That’s not fair…” Reno whined. Tseng didn’t give him a chance to continue.

“Give my regards to Rude and Elena,” he said, “And if you come home late, try to be quiet. I expect you to keep that in all night-” Tseng held up his phone, displaying to Reno that the toy was app-controlled, “-and you should know that I’ll get a notification if you decide to renege on our deal.”

Seeing that the toy was app-controlled piqued Reno’s interest. Okay - so Tseng was dead-set on staying home... But at least Reno would still have his attention. He figured Tseng would play with him from a distance throughout the evening, revving up the intensity at random moments. That could be fun.

“Alright, I can work with this,” Reno conceded, cementing his fate. Tseng smiled.

“Good. Best get a move on, then. Don’t keep Rude and Elena waiting, or they’ll stop agreeing to go out with you.”

Reno was out the door in record time now that he’d been satisfied to a certain degree. Tseng was more than happy to return to the couch and his book, but before curling back up, he made sure to get himself some fresh tea and to set the prostate massager to “music-attuned,” intensity maxed out. The texts started to roll in soon after, but Tseng was all too pleased to mute his notifications and lay his phone face-down on the coffee table before picking up his book again.

For Reno’s sake, Tseng hoped that they chose somewhere quiet. Surely, anywhere with bumping bass was going to give Reno a  _ very _ hard time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble in what I plan to eventually become a collection. More on the way!
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, the characters are in an established relationship with safewords in play. This is not a how-to guide for sex, so please don't treat it like one. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked, drop a kudo - it means the world to me!


End file.
